User talk:Dung Dinh Anh
Welcome to the wiki, Dung Dinh Anh! (Talk) 08:27, 20 June 2011]] Hi there, Dung Dinh Anh! Welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the page! You can create and share your ideas of your own plants, zombies, areas, items, mini-games, achievements and more in this wiki! All our admins are happy to help. Contact them if you have a question. Remember that you should edit three or more times to an article if you are to edit your user profile. Just leave a message on my talk page if I can help with something! Remember to put four tildes (~~~~) on your message so we know who you are. If you want your signature to be more presentable, read this page. Good luck, Dung Dinh Anh! -- Cofee BAM! (Talk) 08:27, 20 June 2011 Umbrella Leaf Zombie I've made a Zombie Similiar like it but it's Female. Also making so many Zombotany Zombies isn't good. Well that's all. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 08:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Does not make Any Sense. I tell you Something, Hypno-Shroom Zombie are Does not make any Sense. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 09:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Including Fume-Shroom Zombie,Ice Shroom Zombie, and Magnet Shroom Zombie Hi I am VN toooo! Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 08:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) What is your real name? Just asking. Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 08:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Here. Go here. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 22:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Your picture Nice! Can you make Antidote Plant picture? And about the plants... You better make it yourself. --From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 10:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) .jpg notice Please use .png pictures for your pictures from now on. .jpg pictures looks blurry. Vandalism is NO! Wanna talk? Thanks!! Thank you very much for adding pic to my page like Otaku Zombie and Pulverizer. I have not time to upload these pic for my article before, but you will do this... I say again Thanks!! Kore wa Leotard Pantsu desu ka? 13:42, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Request for Pictures Wanna update the picture for here? After that, you can do a picture for here if you want to. BRAINZ!!!! Freeze-shroom Can you make me a blue-green Hypno-shroom for me? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 14:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the picture! It's good! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 15:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Don't make it, I am in progress of making all zombies gallery. And also all plants gallery. --From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 04:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol wazzup Yep, I'm live at Vietnam too. My real name: Nguyễn C*** M*** - Hà Nội. Yeah, I don't want to revealed my real name. Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 12:40, July 18, 2011 (UTC) More answers! 1. First: *I'm 14 yrs old, lolk. School? Sercret. *I'm OKAY, which mean both rich and poor. 2. I don't have a DS, I play PvsZ DS on my emulator, which on my computer. That emulator called DeSmuMe or something. For more informations of DeSmuMe, contact ₵₪₣€€ ฿₳₥! (Cofee BAM!). Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 15:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Cobs That image of the Cob Shooter looks more like a Gatling Cob. I changed it but you can put it back. Pufflesrcute 06:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Please Don't make weed plants without my permission. Cofee BAM! The Dele 08:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Ok. you can have the Mine Plant.user talk:pvzaddict1276Wanna Talk?????????? 16:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Black Dancing Zombie I want Black Dancing Zombie.PL T.A.L.K 08:36, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Black jalepeno Can you give away the black jalapeño to me Ghostmedic1223 I won't I won't use Cattail Zombie as my profile pic. P.S. Can I have Doomlapeno?My page.TalkBlogs )' 11:17, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ¿¿¿¿¿¿ Wut the heck are you saying??¿¿ How to shout in level 3-5? Herp Derp¿ '''Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz)' 09:45, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you... ... says it in Vietnamese? I cannot understand why you "shout". Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 09:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Confused I didn't reaches that level yet ;(. You may ask C0f33 B4M! (Cofee BAM!). Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 09:54, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Doomlapeno Can you add a doomlapeno Is about to explode RAWR monster behind you(ghostmedic1223) Trivia Can you add trivia section on Doomlapeno RAWR monster behind you(Ghostmedic1223) 3-5 solutionz YAY! #Open DeSmuMe, ofc #Click config #Select Hotkey Config #Writes anyletter (I said letter, and 1 letter only, avoid typing N) you wants in the Microphone box (Example: M) and click Ok. #U done. When they need you to "shout", press the letter you just type in the Microphone box before. Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 13:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) VERZUZ MODRZ Why not on the Chat? Chat on this wiki? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 15:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) thank you hey Dung Dinh Anh thanks for the picture for the doom Habanero Ghostmedic1223 13:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC)RAWR monster behind you Need help How could I recolor with MOPM? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 04:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey GatlingPeaz... I watches the 6-1 level before you told me. [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 06:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Btw, takes a look at the Goldfarming screenshots below: 6-1 I know how, but I didn't try yet, my computer got virus and have to restart everything (except stuff from the D local disk, phew). My Pvz profile got restart from the begining too. Well, I will teach you how: #First thing first, open Pvz. #Download Cheat Engine . #Open Cheat Engine (any version will do, version 6.1 is strongly suggested), click the red, green flashing icon on the top left and select Plantsvszombies.exe, or Popcapgame.exe, or whatever that has a zombie hand holding a daisy. #Open Zombotany #Type 16 in the Value box, then click Next Scan #Then open Seeing Star #Type 22 in the value box, next scan #You will found 1, 2 or 3 address(es) in the box in the left, drag the address(es) to the box in the bottom #Click the Value part in the box in the bottom, change all the adress(es)'s value to 0. #Ta-da. If something wrong tell me. You can play Hidden Minigames by repeat from step 2 -> 9, instead of changing all the value to 0, change it to: 36 - Art Challenge Wall-nut - The same with Seeing Star, but instead of making Starfruit shape, you make Wall-nut shape with Wall-nuts 37 - Sunny Day - A normal day level, but Big suns (equal 50 suns) fall drom the sky 38 - You don't want to try this 39 - Big Time - A normal day level, but Sunflower, Wallnut and Marigold are huge 40 - Sunflower Art Challange - Same as Seeing Star, instead make Sunflower Shape with Wallnuts, Umbrella Leaves and Starfruit (or something that is yellow) 41 - Air Raid - Fog level with alot of Balloon Zombies. 42 - Ice Level - Unfinished minigame, don't try. 43 - Don't try this neither 44 - High Gravity - A roof level, when attacking plants's projectiles (except Fumes) cannot stands the gravity 45 - Grave Danger - Night level, graves coming. 46 - Can You Dig It? - You has a lawn full of Wallnuts and a convenyor-belt that only gave you Peashooter. 47 - Dark Stormy Night - Level 4-10 with Dolphin Rider Zombie 48 - Bungee Blitz - The same with level 5-5. 49 - Squirrel - You must digs up Wallnuts to find all 7 squirrels. Becareful, there is a zombie hiding behind one of those Wallnuts. [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 07:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) OMG I'M SO MIXED IT UP Sorry, it was level 1-0, not 6-1. I don't know how to entering lvl 6-1. And you don't have to open anything, just selected your plants and play the game, then restart. [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 08:01, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Cawntest Go here. My page.TalkBlogs ! I beg you! nyanguru Chat U wanna chat? Gohan and Trunks 09:05, July 4, 2012 (UTC)